


岔路

by wof



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wof/pseuds/wof
Summary: 酒后开车。金希澈郑允浩互为床伴兼暧昧关系。PWP。





	岔路

**Author's Note:**

> 金希澈攻

金希澈显然比他想象中喝得更醉。

郑允浩把他半拖半抱进车里时狼狈地想，他压制着醉鬼的挣扎不自觉四下张望，深更半夜里昏暗的马路对面，有几个女生用手机捂住嘴吃吃地笑，满眼热切的兴奋。

他不自觉地叹了口气，发酒疯的人终于被他塞进副驾驶座系好安全带安静下来，半睁眼睛看着他，面上是一副似笑非笑的戏谑神情。他坐进驾驶室，发动汽车。

“打电话给我，哥是真的喝太多了。”

“怎么了？你有什么更重要的事要办吗？” 他吐字含含混混，一半是醉意，一半是醉意后借酒装疯的亢奋，“还是嫌弃哥了？”郑允浩顾虑他的状况，不时分出心神看他几眼。汽车驾驶平稳，重重树影掠过金希澈喝完酒发红的面上，倒是像他年轻时发火前阴晴不定的模样。郑允浩拿捏不定他的脾气，转开话题。

“哥头发也太长了，该剪了。”

“小兔崽子这么久没见就挑三拣四的，”金希澈不满起来，“这是对哥说话的态度吗？”

“我哪敢，”任劳任怨三点被叫起来的好弟弟也不是没脾气，回嘴道，“就是怕到时候被拍个两张出个绯闻什么的，还要公司买新闻。”

车内顿时安静下来，再过一个路口就是金希澈的公寓，郑允浩一打方向盘，汽车平稳滑入小区。金希澈缓缓降下一点窗，秋日的凉风拂在他脸上，吹开了几绺脸上的发丝，录完节目后他也没拆造型师给他绑的马尾，后脑勺用深蓝的缎带束起大半，看起来真像邻座坐了个陌生的女人。他的声音飘在夜风里，也浸了些凉意：“至少哥长得够好看，跟我传你也不亏。”

这又是什么逻辑？郑允浩失笑，任凭金希澈自己解开保险带，踉踉跄跄从车座里挣出来。他昏头昏脑地迈了几步，凌乱的脚步声在空旷的地下停车场里格外清晰，向后仰得时候就一把扯住他的大衣维持平衡。郑允浩嘴里那句哥一个人能走吗转悠半圈又咽了回去，他搂住试图从他身上拔起来的金希澈的肩，认命道：“我带哥上去吧。”

金希澈默不作声，吸了吸鼻子。郑允浩只当他是默许，拿自己的长大衣裹住他上了电梯。醉意消散之后涌上的是倦意，金希澈靠着他昏昏欲睡，又被推醒，指纹锁，钥匙，密码锁，他睡眼惺忪，脚下磕磕绊绊，郑允浩皱眉花了点力气，勉强扶着他安稳放在了沙发上。

“那我就走了啊哥？”

金希澈不想说话，乍然暴露在强光下，他不适地眯着眼睛，在一片泪眼朦胧里只能看到一个模糊的背影，他不耐烦地擦掉眼泪又解掉发带，伸手示意郑允浩回来。

郑允浩的头发刚修过，手感刺刺得扎手，他一只手撑在沙发靠背上，金希澈仰头迎合他，不久就觉得脖子酸胀起来，这该死的身高，他一把拽住郑允浩的头发把他拉了下来，不顾那人唇齿间模糊的抗议声，把他整个压在了沙发上。

乳白色的皮沙发上，金希澈亲吻也像是在咬人，郑允浩被迫分开双腿，四肢大敞，放纵他用腿和唇舌四下点火。

“轻一点……”金希澈的嘴唇柔软湿润，亲吻的时候很舒服，却也不吝惜在用舌头的同时咬他几口，郑允浩任由他动作，却也不得不考虑接下去的公开行程，“明天……啊！”

耳边模模糊糊传来一点不悦的声音：“只有你知道吗？这种时候提我看你是不想去了。”衬衫纽扣被一粒粒解开，隔着棉质T恤，金褐色的脑袋埋头下去，郑允浩毫无防备，被他一下咬在乳头上，他疼得一哆嗦，腿间涨大的那一块儿就毫无防备地撞上了原本就在缓缓撩拨他的那人的腿。

“呜！”他又痛又爽，伸手探进蓬松的头发里，警告般扯了一把。金希澈吃痛，倒也没恼，他在床笫间比平常温柔忍让，濡湿的小块布料上传来抚慰的舔吸，郑允浩喘着气，感觉一个头有两个大。

“拜托了哥，快一点……”

知道了。金希澈低声说，他用牙一点点拉下长裤拉链，郑允浩的阳物直直弹在他脸颊上，而他眉目在情潮里更显艳丽，郑允浩只低头看了他一眼就别过头去，满脸通红，这太过超现实也太过刺激，画面烙印在他脑海里挥之不去，湿热的触感又雪上加霜地包裹住他，金希澈含含糊糊地抱怨道：“允浩，哥在给你口呢，你好歹看我一眼。”

郑允浩看他不是，不看他也不是，紧闭双眼无所适从地抓着他，耳边是舔吸吮吻的啧啧声，金希澈恶质地狠狠吸吮了一口，郑允浩几乎要从沙发上弹起来，红着脸低声吼：“哥！”

谁叫你不看的？金希澈笑起来，他张口缓慢蹭过在他口中颤抖的阳物，像舔冰激凌甜筒一样专心致志，然后抱臂抬起头来。郑允浩正在欲望的浪潮上，满脸潮红，金希澈耐心地等了他两秒，就看见他睁开眼，四目相对里眼底只有迷茫和渴求。

“你知道怎么做的对不对？”金希澈低声说，揉了揉他的头发，他眼尾发红，看上去又疲倦又得意，满含欲望，“换你来了。”

下面涨得生疼，郑允浩忍耐地叹了口气，自己三两下扒掉长裤，金希澈方才满意地笑起来：“好孩子。”他俯身把允浩翻过去，在他耳边轻轻说。

黏糊冰凉的液体沾上他的臀缝，金希澈慢条斯理地揉弄着他，一点点打开他。郑允浩隐忍地吸气又呼气，无论做多少次他都很难适应这个，金希澈不合时宜的耐心在这种时候总是折磨，他的里里外外都被摸索遍了，他忍不住别扭地回过头去：“拜托了快一点……嗯！”

尾声终结在一声尖锐的呼气声里，金希澈右臂紧紧箍住他的腰腹，皱起一点眉：“你以为哥不想快一点吗……允浩啊，你夹得太紧了，放松一点。”

郑允浩的耳朵红得快滴出血来，他强迫自己松弛一点，金希澈就毫不留情地整根没入：“轻一点，轻一点，啊……哥……”

“我要被你弄死了，”金希澈缓慢地耸动着，这个姿势太辛苦，他咬着牙说，“允浩啊，你忍一下。”他抽了出来，郑允浩还没来得及松口气，就被翻过来，然后金希澈抬起他的右腿压住，一下子冲了进来，开始大开大合地操他。郑允浩咬住嘴唇，他死死捏着金希澈撑在他脸旁的手腕，偏过头去承受一下比一下更激烈的冲撞，阳具高高翘起吐出一缕缕黏液，金希澈的发丝不时垂在他面上，若有若无的，又刺又痒，他无暇顾及，只是快感渐渐高涨无处发泄，他松开手想自己抚慰无人触碰的位置，金希澈的手严丝合缝地与他十指相扣，一把按在沙发把手上。

“听话。”他在冲刺中喘着粗气道，郑允浩不受控制地在他身下扭动起来，企图蹭到自己吊在浪尖却无法抚慰的那一点，他被欲望折磨得开始发抖，腿紧紧缠在另一个人颤抖的腿上，“希澈哥，金希澈，操，你……”

他准确地使劲撞在那一点上，郑允浩不自觉张大了嘴，无声地痉挛起来，精液一下子飞溅而出，溅了两个人半身，金希澈在强力收缩里拔了出来，激得他又是一颤，很快也释放了出来。

一时间客厅里只剩了两个人频率不一的喘息声，金希澈筋疲力尽地松开他的手坐起身来，他只觉得口干舌燥，自顾自倒了凉水，自己仰头喝掉半杯，又递过去送到允浩脸旁，允浩就着他的手喝完了水，也不肯起身，眼神空茫地盯着天花板看。

金希澈酒醒了大半，他拍了拍脑袋，看了允浩一眼，顿感歉疚：“允浩啊……”

“嗯？”过了半晌郑允浩才回过神来应他。

“哥送你件外套吧。”

郑允浩脑子累成了一团镪糊，却也没忘记讽刺他：“就哥的品味还是算了吧。”

“不是，”金希澈出奇地好声好气道，他又看了眼允浩身下，“你这件大衣没法穿了吧。”

郑允浩顺着他的眼神看了眼自己，他完全忘记了，被金希澈拖进来的时候他外套鞋袜都没脱，现在光着下半身，大衣半湿不干不说，还皱成了一团咸菜。他忍了忍，没忍住，怒道：“啊C，我很中意这件外套！”

后来金希澈被迫被他拉去挑了套全新的三件套送他，不过这也都是后话了。


End file.
